moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormrock Clan
=IC Information= The Stormrock Clan is a banner raised under the might of the True Horde. We accept any worthy Orc, Troll, or Tauren into our ranks as members of our family and our military might. We stand to defend Kalimdor, and the shamanistic ways of it's races. We stand to preserve this way of life against all enemies, whether that be the Humans or Dwarves of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Centaur of Kalimdor, or the Shadow Council. No enemy shall stop us from living freely in this land. If you wish to join our cause, contact Iriako Stormrock, Alisanoka Stormrock, Rethrok Hammertooth, or Jergo Skycaller. =OOC Information= Our Guild is Heavy RP/PvP/PvE. We usually hold several RP events each weekend (sometimes during the week) and try to be as helpful as possible regarding the game itself or lore. Our website has many RP and Lore references related to our theme for people to browse. We use our website as a kind of extension to the game. It is heavily used for reporting, orders, and event notices and information. We do require our members register with GuildLaunch.com and apply to the guildsite after they join in-game. We like to include all elements of the game into our RP--every Zone, every Skill, every Item (that isn't absurd Promo trash). One of us is currently working to gather data on gray items that could be used in RP. We do require an IC interview to take place before you may join. This applies to alt-characters as well (yes, we allow them). When your character joins, he or she will serve as a Peon until he or she completes enough tasks and passes the rite known as Om'Riggor (our in-game take on it, at least). We are always recruiting. Seek out Iriako, Jergo, Alisanoka or Rethrok for an IC interview. =Clan Details= Our theme and the lore of Warcraft weighs heavily in the decisions we make in developing this guild. We're aiming for as much immersion possible to make your Roleplay experience with us enjoyable and memorable. The following sections will explain to you various aspects of the Clan and it's stucture and atmosphere, such as Ranks, Tabard, Guild Bank, and our Theme and Activity Events. Ranks Our ranks are actually quite challenging to attain, and they require not only participation ICly and OOCly (on-site and in-game), but require your character pass various training courses (taking and passing the courses do not bestow the new ranks automatically, just makes you eligible). Each rank has improved Guild Bank access, with access first being granted at the rank of Grunt. Servant Ranks *'Peon': This rank is held by newly recruited characters. These characters are issued tasks from time to time, and they may only attain Grunt only when they complete enough tasks and pass Om'Riggor. *'Overseer': This rank is held exclusively by the alts of Officers. Each of these Overseers usually just perform some kind of duty for the clan in the background, although some actually do. For example, Morkash (Iriako's alt) is the one who issues tasks to the Peons. Member Ranks *'Grunt': This is the standard rank attained after serving as a Peon and passing Om'Riggor. This is the first rank that allows free Guild Bank access. *'Sergeant': These are more active, more trained members of the Clan. It requires a few basic classes to be completed before being eligible. *'Raider': These are members who continue to be active, have passed further training courses, and also recieved a mount and riding training. This is the only rank that has a Level & Skill requirement (Level 30 with Mount). *'Champion': These are considered the "elite" members of the Clan. They have completed all military training courses and continue to be active. Officer Ranks *'Storm Guard': This is our Guild's only non-council officer rank. These are the Clan members who have been nominated by the Council to take our Officer Candidate Training program, and passed it. They usually lead groups of the Clan during military events. *'Lt. Councilor': Each Councilor of the Clan may handpick a Lieutenant to serve under him. Unless the rest of Council unanimously veto this choice, it can be whoever he or she wishes. The Lieutenant is considered in charge of that Councilor's duties when the Councilor is absent, and also must be willing to step up to the Councilor rank if their Councilor has to quit World of Warcraft. *'Councilor': These are the leaders of the Clan. They vote on issues using the Councilor forum and collectively discuss new event ideas and plotlines. These are the only members allowed to invite or remove players, and also demote and promote members. Guild Bank Our Guild Bank tabs each have an RP theme to designate their contents. We currently have 5 out of 6 tabs. *'Supply Storage': Food/Ingredients, Potions, Quest Items, and Locked Boxes. *'Armory': Weapons, Armor, Clothes, Jewelry, Trinkets and Socket Gems. *'Library': Recipes, Books, Herbs, Enchanting Scrolls & Supplies, and Glyphs (Wrath Profession Mats). *'Refinery': Metals, Stones, Jewels, and Engineering Supplies. *'Sewing Room': Cloth, Leather/Hides, Bags, and Tabards. *'???': We're workin' on it. Shiny 5000g is shiny. Guild Tabard Our guild tabard was designed to be simple and effective in representing our theme. With that in mind, we kept to a simple black, gray, and white color with a tribal horde symbol for the icon. We believe the color scheme should make it a good match with most types of Role Play outfits and gear, so our members could sport it while lookin' swank. We only wish we could have a tabard icon that we could design ourselves. We ask our members to wear these during our events, particularly Military events, just so we can represent and match to some degree. This is a wonderful substitution for Gear Uniforms, which is what we've seen some Guilds do. We think that would be too costly and bank/bag space restrictive. New members who might not have the funds on hand can request one, as we keep some stored in the bank and are more than willing to retrieve one from the bank or purchase one for them. It can cover up some of the typical lowbie-mismatch gear, too! We may change it up, although current plans say we will not. However, the possibility remains if new icons are ever presented. Our Events Our events are... interesting, hehe. We try to incorporate every aspect of the game into these events, which fall into one of two categories: Theme Events & RP Activity Events. Currently, all of our events are closed to the public. Theme Events These are recurring RP events that tie into our Clan's theme and progress. Each one has a reason and a consequence. *'Om'Riggor': This is our in-game take on an ancient Draenor Orc tradition in which the individual is essentially tested to prove his or her worth. This is required to attain the Rank of Grunt and to no longer serve as a Peon. *'Spirit Circle': This is our interactive Prayer/Meditation circle. Essentially this event represents our strong shamanistic faith, so we gather around a fire, pass the peacepipe, honor the spirits and elements, share stories, and sometimes attempt to contact a spirit. Members are also recognized for various achievements. *'Supply Raids': This event is essentially a farming race OOCly (to make it interesting), but ICly is our Clan working together to supply ourselves. We split up into teams of no more than 5 each, and seek out certain items. First team to obtain all the items wins. It gets competitive, hehe, but there is no prize as this is considered a duty. RP Activity Events These events are more for some R&R and are usually heavy socialization events with a goal or perhaps a contest. They are prized, usually with Gold. *'Cookoffs': Using a mildly complex /roll system and judges, we all gather in an area and compete in cooking. The skill level of the dish does affect your score. *'Fishing Trips & Contests': The Clan gathers together and travels to a location to catch specific fish, and using a weight chart each fish type sought is weighed and ranked. The player with the heaviest of a species of fish wins for that species. There is a 5g prize for the heaviest of each. *'History Field Trips': Our Lore Councilor holds this event in which we travel to an in-game place and dive into it's past. This is a good way to learn to tie Lore Events to In-Game locations. *'Pit-fighting Tournaments': The Clan members gather and strip down for some bare-knuckle combat using /roll and emotes. Level does not matter, and their is a 20g prize for the winner of each bracketed tournament. *'Weekly Lottery': A member-funded lottery done by purchasing up to five numbers between 1-200 for 20 silver each. A portion of each week's haul is thrown into the Guild Bank, so this is a fun way for everyone to pitch in little by little. Category:Horde Guild